The bet
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: "So, what are you good at Velvet?" Killing. Devouring. Fighting. Oh yeah, and killing. But she refrained from saying it out loud. [Rokurou x Velvet] [Coverart belongs to me]


_So this might be my last Oneshot for sometime now. My muse has gone to take a break and I have to return to my other works. I would appreciate your opinion and your thoughts on it! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me but to Namco and I don't earn money with this fanfic!_

 _ **No** spoilers this time ;)  
Have fun!  
-your FMC_

* * *

 **The bet**

Seagulls were circling over their heads and the warm breeze tasted of salt and the rich flavors of the indigenous flowers that grew all around them.

„Why should I do that?", Velvet hissed between gritted teeth but her complains fell on deaf ears. Her so-called "friends" that stood in front of her, had decided it was her turn to act on stage tonight. They were in dire need of money with the Van Eltia on a mission and thus their charade as wandering magicians.

To say Velvet was displeased would be an understatement.

Rokurou was grinning behind his dark bangs and she rolled her eyes. She knew that he wasn't the root of the problem. Seeing the conspiratorial look between Magilou and Eizen confirmed her thought. Just great. They had plotted against her.

She would have argued a bit more and would have threatened to kill them with her demon claw, but they had yet to show her their last weapon. Their trump card.

"Please, Velvet! It might be fun!"

Laphicet's pleading voice accompanied by puppy eyes, that made her heart melt, were more than she could handle. Giving their lovely company one last death-glare, she hunched her shoulders in defeat. Magilou gave Eizen a wicked grin and he heaved a sigh before throwing her a small bag. Based on the jingling-sound Eizen had lost a bet. Velvet shook her head. Foolish man, falling for her dare in the first place. What was he thinking? Did he forget about the Reaper's curse?

"Why thank you Eizen! It was a pleasure betting with you. We have to do this again some time!", the witch fluted in amusement.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and intercepted before Eizen could attack the blond and rip her in half. Velvet sighed. And here, she had hoped they would have forgotten all about her but it seemed there was no way out of it. Just her luck. Perhaps, the Reaper's curse was contagious? The exorcist tried not to look too smug but she failed miserably. Putting her hands on both of Laphicets shoulders, she brought the conversation back on track while using the boy as a shield. Velvet could see Rokurou snickering next to Magilou. It bothered her.

"Anyway, we thought it would be a nice change if you would perform something for tonight's show. So, what are you good at Velvet?"

Killing. Devouring. Fighting. Oh yeah, and killing.

But she refrained from saying it out loud. No need for another discussion about how her revenge had consumed her already. Looking at the young boy, she saw that he needed some break time and judging by the look of the others, they could need a rest as well. They had decided it would be good to take a break in the Haria village for the time being, far away from their problems but not far enough for Velvet to forget about her revenge. It would never be far enough.

"How about a song?", Eleanor proposed but was quickly silenced by Velvet's threatening glare. Loud laughter was erupting behind the exorcist and Velvet felt her face heat up when she saw Rokurou and Magilou laughing themselves to tears.

"Do you want be devoured alive?" Velvet snarled, but it only made them laugh harder than before.

"That might be your only talents: threatening and eating. You should write a song about that!" Magilou managed to say between laughter. Velvets gaze turned to Eizen, but the man was grinning like the devil himself right now. Damn! Eleanor tried her best to look apologetically but due to her smiling face, Velvet knew that the exorcist would not be of much help either. She felt her face heating up.

That left only Laphicet. Turning to the young boy, she hoped he would say something. He did … say something.

"Yeah! Maybe she could wear something pink?"

It had been an innocent idea, nothing more than a child voicing his opinion, but goddamn!

That was the last straw.

Burning with embarrassment, she lifted her bandaged arm with a murderous glare. Her claw appeared. Rokurou was the first to calm himself, clearly seeing where this was heading and he didn't want to run for his life. Not today. They had already walked enough.

Holding up his hands in defense, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Woah woah, mighty daemon! Relax; it was just a … funny idea. We wouldn't dare to force you to sing or, heaven behold, force you to wear something pink. I think I can speak for everyone when I say: we are truly sorry."

Eizen, Laphicet and Eleanor nodded their heads so fast, they surely were having aching necks afterwards. Velvets head turned to the witch. She was still grinning infuriatingly. Velvet stretched her daemon hand. The tension rose until Magilou rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in expiration.

"Jeez, you spoilsport! We are sorry.."

Velvets hand was returning to its usual form and the others let go of their breath. Danger avoided.

"… that we miss the chance to see you in pink!"

"LETHAL PAIN!"

"Velvet!"

"Witch, get the hell out of here!"

"Shut up Eizen and help me hold her down!"

Needless to say, the company had mixed feelings about tonight's show. Perhaps it was time to write down their last will. Just a thought though.

* * *

The sun was already setting when Rokurou finally found Velvet on the beach. Sitting on a rock, she stared out on the open sea. The breeze was caressing her face with gentle strokes and she inhaled the salty air with closed eyes. The last sunrays touched her face, kissing her goodnight before disappearing slowly behind the horizon. Rokurou watched the young woman and the soft expression on her face. She didn't smile, but her body looked relaxed and at ease. He felt bad to break the silence, but the others were not very patient and he wanted to sleep in an inn tonight instead of the hard ground in the open. They needed the money and it was Velvets turn to contribute something to their travel.

Walking up to her, he saw her body instantly tensing. He heaved a sigh before settling beside her. She didn't say anything, so he broke the silence.

"Did you calm down?"

She didn't answer and her gaze was focused on the gentle waves. Didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk. He took a deep breath. Sometimes, she was infuriating with her cold demeanor, but he knew she was only protecting herself. He had seen what laid behind the cold mask and he knew it was a great catch. So, he stayed at her side, waiting for her to see him and look at him. Really looking at him in acknowledgment.

"Have you any idea what to perform tonight?"

That made her react.

She growled at him, almost baring her teeth, but he couldn't help but grin.

"Are you here to get on my nerves? They should have sent the damn witch to do it instead. She would do a better job than you right now, although I also am close to adding you to my menu."

He saw the threat but he knew that she was all talk. He had somehow managed to get on her good side and he intended to stay there.

"I am here to offer my help, you grumpy daemon."

That made her raise an eyebrow. She watched him thoughtfully before nodding, encouraging him to continue but Rokurou only lent back on his arms to look at the sky. Stars were slowly appearing and he focused on some constellations instead of on the woman next to him. She knew what he wanted. His grin made it awfully clear and she exhaled in exasperation.

"So what is your plan to help me, Rokurou?"

That was more like it. Looking at her, his red eye glowed mischievously. He sat back up again.

"I know what you are really good at and with the right setting, costume and audience, we might get enough gald to eat something decent and sleep in comfortable beds for once."

She opened her mouth to retort but he shut her up with a serious glance.

"I know, I know. You don't need any of those but the others do, especially Laphicet. The kid's still young and doesn't have to go without knowing all those good things in life just because we are made of tougher material."

He gave her a gentle smile because he knew she was feeling bad. Her revenge was making her lose sight of what was right beside her. He knew that all too well.

Velvet nodded and he saw her loosen up a little.

"So what did you have in mind?"

His smile grew and she felt her cheeks heating up. His intense gaze was making her uncomfortable but before she could smack him in the head to stop this nonsense, he drew a blade. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did he want to fight? Rokurou leant closer with a conspiratorial look on his face. His red eye was glowing even brighter in the dark that had engulfed them. His voice was barely a whisper as if he feared someone would eavesdrop on them and steal their idea. Or perhaps it was just an excuse to get closer to her. The thought made her skin tingle.

"You are a great fighter. Let's show them that beautiful side of you."

He meant it and she was at a loss for words.

* * *

All of a sudden, the stage seemed smaller and she felt uncomfortable in her new outfit. Eleanor really knew how to sew and she was only steps away from becoming a pro. Her new clothes were the best example. The exorcist had fused some fabrics they had bought with their last gald. It covered more of her figure, which was actually a reassuring thought. It was stupid considering her usual attire. Eleanor had said that red would be a fine color and suited her, but somehow Velvet thought it impossible that something other than black could suit her black soul. The design was something similar to what she had seen in the book of Rokurous village, but it was less revealing than in his description.

The large belt in dark blue was almost suffocating her. Stupid witch. She had seen Magilou's grin when the witch had innocently opted to "help" her getting dressed. No wonder she felt like she was being strangled. The cards were all in Velvets favor: either she would faint because of stress or she would pass out due to lack of oxygen.

She took a deep breath and fanned her face. Sweat was making her hair stick to her nape. It was pinned-up with a red flower Laphicet had given her as a good luck charm. Even Eizen had gone out of his way to help. He had found some villagers that would play for her performance. For free, she had to add. She had wanted to know how he had achieved it, but the sinister look had told her all she needed to know. Velvet hoped he would never be Laphicets role model.

Velvet stood in the shadow of the small stage, that was built in the middle of the village, and waited for Magilou to announce her. Her hands were sweaty and she felt her feet growing cold in the sandals. Damn Stage fright. She felt a lump building in her throat and closed her eyes to calm herself. Her mind was about to run wild with fear, when she felt a warm presence behind her. Damn daemon sneaking up on her again! She tried to hide her shaking by not turning around, but it was in vain. He chuckled softly and her stomach flipped. Damn stage fright!

"I came to inform you we have a full house."

That didn't help her in the least!

"Must be Magilou's doing!", Velvet snarled and closed her eyes to calm her heart again.

"Let's just say, she has a way of getting attention." Rokurou drawled. She could almost picture his guilty look and his discomfort. Now, that got her attention! What did that witch do to assemble such a crowd? She would feast on her if Magilou had ruined her reputation even a little. Although sinking any lower than this would not be easy.

Whirling around she grabbed his collar but was startled to find him gaping at her. He was speechless. That was a first. He eyed her appearance with surprise and she suddenly realized their position. Letting go of his collar, she turned around to focus her mind back on her task. It was difficult with the quiet samurai behind her. His whole demeanor was unsettling and it didn't help her get rid of her nervousness. The crowd cheered and she felt her heart sink again. She would have backed out but her pride was having none of it.

"Do you want to say something else? I have to get ready and it doesn't help that you are … disturbing my concentration." She felt herself going back in time. To a time where she had felt nervous because a boy had smiled at her and blissfully agitated because, another had blushed while looking her way. It felt so very far away. Her revenge had almost destroyed all those happy memories. Almost.

She felt Rokurou coming closer until he was standing right behind her shaking frame.

"Good luck. Show them what you got, oh mighty daemon!"

His teasing words had an underlining tone of pride. She felt a chill running down her spine. Her fear was fading away and she looked over her shoulder to give him a determined look.

"You bet!"

"I already have." And his grin stayed. That guy sure was confident in her. She shook her head with a small smile.

"… and now I present to you, the one and only: Varya!"

Good thing Magilou had remembered to change her name. Looking back one last time, Rokurou gave her an encouraging nod before she went up the stage.

She wouldn't back down from this challenge!

The musicians were playing an old song even Velvet had once known. It all reminded her of her past. It ached. However, looking at the crowd and spotting Laphicets beaming face in the first row made her worries fade away. She could do this.

The nervousness was gone.

She and Rokurou didn't have much time to practice something big, but the music was all she needed. Following its flow, she drew the blade Rokurou had leant her and began to fight against an invisible opponent. Closing her eyes midway, she acted on pure instinct. She had feared that her presentation would end up showing the crowd her destroyed self, eaten up by despair and her thirst for revenge, but the music kept the shadows at bay. No claw to grab her and pull her back into darkness.

She flew gracefully through the air, twirling around herself without stumbling once. Imagining all those times she had practiced her skills in the woods back at home, she almost hummed the tune unconsciously. The music was picking up its pace and the crowd was silently following every move of her in utter awe. They held their breath. Velvet back flipped and she heard some people gasp, but it didn't matter. The fight wasn't over yet.

Drums, flutes and guitars resonated in her soul. Her heart was beating in unison with the drums. Her breath was getting heavier but she didn't stop. A few strands of her hair had come undone but she didn't care. Her movements were gaining in speed. Sweat drops run down her back and her face, but she felt alive.

Twirling she threw her head back, freeing her hair out of its bun. The music was nearing its climax. She parried a few invisible attacks, acting as if she was losing the upper hand, before jumping up and bringing her opponent down with one last strike.

The music stopped and she opened her eyes.

Silence hung in the air but all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. Her breathing was heavy and her whole body tingled. Looking down at her hands, she noted that they were no longer shaking. She felt incredible. Then she heard it. Looking up, she remembered the crowd in front of her.

They were all standing and cheering for her. The applause was breathtaking.

She could only stare at them.

They clapped and whistled for her. People she didn't know were rooting for her and appreciating her skills. It was like a powerful wave washing over her. She spotted Laphicet and the others. They were smiling and giving her thumbs up. To say she was overwhelmed would be an understatement. Trying to catch her breath, she got up to bow awkwardly in front of them, if only to hide her embarrassment.

The curtain dropped with a heavy thud, hiding Velvet from the crowd. She let go of her breath and her grip around the blade loosened. The adrenaline was still rushing through her veins as if she had just fought hundred battles one after another. Her body was tingling all over. She knew that sensation. It was a feeling that arose whenever she was close to him. That strange feeling. Looking around, she saw that he was still standing where she had left him. He had a huge grin on his face, his daemon eye sparkling in the dim light. Her head was spinning from all the praise, the cheers and the warm feeling of pride in her chest.

She approached him without breaking their eye contact. It felt as if the air between them was getting heavier, loaded with an emotion, she could not name. Not anymore. Not after all she had been through. Could he feel it as well? That magnetism? She felt as if he was pulling her to him, playing her like a puppet, right into his arms.

Did she care?

No.

Her breathing was still heavy and she knew she might look like a mad woman with her hair loose and all around her frame.

Did he mind?

No.

Velvet stopped right in front of him. He leant against the wall, but she could almost see the gears spinning behind his eyes. He was anything but relaxed. That was new. She was affecting him.

Handing him his blade, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn't trust her voice just yet, so she opted for a silent question instead.

 _So?_

He put on a thoughtful look as if he had to ponder her unasked question seriously. She was still panting slightly and although, her performance hadn't been like a real fight, she felt her heart pumping as if she had faced a great danger instead of a harmless crowd.

"I think you will have men flocking to your side from now on." It should have sounded innocently, but she could hear a slight edge in his tone. Raising an eyebrow, she leant closer to him, ignoring the shouts of her stage name and Magilous booming voice behind the curtain. The samurai eyed her and she could see a question in his gaze.

She run her tongue over her lips.

He held the eye contact.

"Are you jealous?", she whispered breathlessly.

She felt lightheaded from the dance and now that she had overcome her stage fright, she wanted to take her next challenge head on. Finally, she had the courage to do it.

Rokurous laugh was dark and hoarse. His eye flashed dangerously.

"Careful Velvet. This might be more than you can handle. Perhaps you should take an innocent man and…"

She gripped his collar like before but without letting him go. He didn't even hide his teasing smirk and she growled hoarsely. One of his hands was on her hip while the other was caressing her neck. Their close proximity made the fire inside her roar with hunger. Rokurou tried to play it cool, but he was failing. She saw a new emotion on his face. It resembled the one he wore while charging into a fight, full of determination and pugnacity. After analyzing it for a few seconds, she knew what it was. Raw hunger. It made her skin tingle. His short breaths were fanning over her face and his fingers trailed delicious circles on her neck. She was slowly losing her mind but she was not alone.

Her eyes trailed from his gaze to his lips for a second before resuming their eye contact.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Capturing her mouth, he pulled her as close as possible. Velvet closed her eyes and sank into his arms. Her body was still tingling, every touch a new sensation and when she opened her mouth, all she could gasp was his name. It made him shudder and she liked it.

Finally, she was looking at him.

She had noticed him.

Kissing him again and again, she gripped his hair and pulled his head down to her level. He didn't object. Their movements were erratic and hasty, as if they wanted to make up for all the time they hadn't been able to act on their feelings.

He was her servant bound by an oath, her tool to get her revenge, which he did not mind in the least, but for the first time he felt as if they were on the same level. She trusted him enough to let herself fall into his arms. It made a deep growl leave his throat and she raked her fingernails over his neck in response.

Clawing at her figure, he deepened the kiss. He was about to free her from Eleanors dress, when a scream pulled them out of their trance. Velvet felt her blood run cold.

"Velvet! Rokurou! Have you lost your mind! Laphicet! No, don't look!" The exorcist was trying to shield the boy's eyes.

"Eleanor ease up, he was bound to learn about the birds and the bees someday."

"But not like this!"

"Eizen, you owe me money I think."

"Damn witch!"

It was just their luck. Damn the Reapers curse.

* * *

 _First I wanted to make it darker, but well I didn't want to end on a depressing note again. I really hope you liked it, if you have the time, leave a review :) I would appreciate it!  
Until then ~ Magikazam!  
\- your FMC_


End file.
